Sisters
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: Laura & Vanessa hasn't seen each other in years. When Vanessa finally comes back, she brings home her new boyfriend. Laura instantly falls for him. But she can't ruin her relationship again. What will happen? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-Welcome Back

**Chapter 1-Welcome Back**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: I can't believe my sister is finally coming back! It's been FOREVER! Oh, i don't believe you know what happened. Here, I'll tell you.<p>

_Flashback_

_Laura's POV: I don't know what happened. My sister's boyfriend, Elliot, wanted to talk to me. When we were alone to talk, he kissed me. I don't know what happened and I froze. I didn't kiss back though. Then my sister came in. She was shocked and hurt._

_Vanessa: What the heck is going on?!_

_Laura: Vanessa, I swear! He kissed me!_

_Vanessa: No he didn't but it doesn't matter cause we are done Elliot!_

_Elliot: Baby please!_

_Vanessa: Don't baby me! And you! I never want to see you again!_

_Laura's POV: And then she left. Then Elliot turned to me and smiled._

_Elliot: So now that your sister isn't in the way, wanna go out?_

_Laura's POV: I felt my blood boil. I slapped him hard and ran off._

_End of Flashback _

Laura's POV: So there you have it. After that, Vanessa left the house to go to L.A and she is a professional actor. She is finally coming back and bringing her new boyfriend. I dressed up nice. I wore a beautiful neon yellow dress, neon yellow heels, and a neon yellow necklace that came with matching earrings. I straightened my brown hair with amber highlights in the end. I put on nice looking makeup my lucky bracelet. The bracelet said Sisters. Vanessa had the other one that said 'Forever'. I think she still has it.

Ellen: Laura! Your sister is here with her boyfriend!

Laura: Be right down!

Laura's POV: I checked myself in the mirror again. I look fine. Then go downstairs. I then saw my sister. She looked a lot more beautiful then before. Her hair was curly and was dark brown. She looked skinner and was taller. Her skin was tanner and shinier. Her face was more gorgeous than ever. I fight the tears. She is finally home after 10 years.

Vanessa: Laura?

Laura: No, Its Ally.

Vanessa: Laura!

Laura's POV: She runs up and hugs me. Then we pull away.

Vanessa: I am so happy to see you!

Laura: Me too. You look amazing!

Vanessa: Me? What about you? You look beautiful!

Laura's POV: We hug again. Then pull away when we hear someone clearing their throat. I turn around to see a guy. He had dirty blonde, wavy hair that flips just the right way. He had tan skin that was also shiny. He had amazing hazel, big, shining eyes. And he was tall and very muscular. My jaw almost dropped but I held it up.

Vanessa: Oh, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Ross Shor Lynch.

Damiano: Oh, it's nice to meet you, Im Damiano Marano.

Ellen: And im Ellen Marano.

Ross: It's nice to meet you.

Laura'a POV: They all shake hands. I stand there being quiet. I guess that was a bad idea cause Vanessa pushed me a bit to Ross.

Vanessa: Laura, don't be shy. Ross, this is my sister.

Laura's POV: I had to act normal. I shook his hand properly and when I touched his hand I felt a tingle. I shook it off.

Laura: Hello, I'm Laura Marie Marano. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

Ross: Me too, I'm Ross Shor Lynch.

Vanessa: We have already established that.

Ross: Oh, right.

Vanessa: Alright, Laura go show Ross his room and I will get my bags.

Laura: Alright. Follow me.

Laura's POV: I went to grab one of his bags.

Ross: Oh, no. I will carry them.

Laura: Oh, I would like to help you.

Ross: You sure?

Laura: Positive.

Laura's POV: I carry a bag upstairs. I set them in a room next to mine. It had yellow walls, a black bed, black desk, black drawer, yellow couch, and a closet. It also had a bathroom that connected to mine.

Laura: This will be your room

Ross: Wow, cozy.

Laura: Yes it is. The bathrooms are right there, you have a closet over there, and your drawer is right here.

Ross: Thanks.

Laura: Well if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for our dinner. Good day.

Ross: Wait!

Laura: Yes sir.

Ross: Why are you talking like that?

Laura: What do you mean sir?

Ross: I mean, why are you talking like we are in some fancy restaurant? You're saying sir, excuse me, positive, hello, yes-

Laura: What is wrong with saying yes and hello?

Ross: if you haven't noticed, we all say yeah and hey or hi.

Laura: I was just trying to be polite.

Ross: Come on, we are like family.

Laura: You are just dating my sister. You are not married yet.

Ross: Key word, YET.

Laura: Alright I won't talk like that anymore, happy?

Ross: Very.

Laura's POV: Wow, he got mad just because of that? Looks like dinner is going to be awkward...

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So, another story! Well I am working on 2 with other writers and 3 by myself. So it's not that hard. Its just school that is making this hard but anyways, REIVEW! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2-Better Together

**Chapter 2- Better Together**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: I went to my room and got my phone. Then I go downstairs. Mom, dad, Vanessa, and Ross are already sitting at the table. They still didn't eat yet.<p>

Ellen: Well don't just stand there. Sit next to your sister and me.

Laura's POV: I sit next to my sister and mom. Vanessa sits next to Ross, of coarse, and he sits next to my dad. Then my little sister, Destiny comes.

Laura: Destiny!

Destiny: Laura!

Laura's POV: I get up and hug her. We are very close. I haven't been so close with Vanessa.

Vanessa: Who is this?

Laura: What?

Vanessa: Who is that?

Ellen: Oh, uh...

Laura: You didn't tell her?

Damiano: Well, we wanted to tell her but I thought she wouldn't come and meet her because of-

Laura: Ok we get it.

Vanessa: Ok, who is this?

Laura: Umm, Vanessa... This is your little sister.

Destiny: Hi...

Vanessa: We have another sister? Why didn't anyone tell me?

Ellen: Like we said. We knew you wouldn't come back. And besides, we wanted y guys to meet in person.

Vanessa: Oh, well, hey, I'm your big sister.

Destiny: Do you mean the one who left Laura because of a dumb guy-

Laura: Destiny.

Destiny: You left us! You left because of a dumb reason! You were never beside us!

Laura: Destiny wait!

Laura's POV: She left the room. I looked at everyone in shock.

Vanessa: What? I would never-

Laura: But you did.

Laura's POV: I grabbed my plate and 2 juices. I ran upstairs. I knocked on Destiny's door.

Destiny: Go away!

Laura: It's Laura.

Laura's POV: She opens the door and I go in. I set everything on the floor. I gave her a juice.

Destiny: Why would she leave us?

Laura: Destiny, she had a goof reason to leave.

Destiny: What was it.

Laura: Ok, I know that you think she left because a guy broke up with her, but it's not that. Your sister had a boyfriend and he wanted to talk to me. Then he kissed me and Vanessa got mad. She wouldn't forgive me and left.

Destiny: That's still dumb.

Laura: Actually, it's called cheating. You know what that means right? You hate cheaters right?

Destiny: Yeah, cheaters never win.

Laura: Exactly, he cheated on your sister and she got mad. I never wanted to kiss him. He kissed me and I couldn't escape. That's why she left. And she never knew about you because they didn't tell her.

Destiny: Oh.

Laura: Yeah... Want me to braid your hair?

Destiny: Yes! Please! And sing while you do it?!

Laura: Sure.

Laura's POV: I got a brush and some hair ties. I sat on the bed and started to braid and sing.

_Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

_Sometimes, I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_"Hey, what are you thinking?"_

_Your words, they're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like, you're not even trying_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay_

_ By your side forever_

_ Cause we're better together_

_Hey, there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_Cause we're better together_

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

_Like the sun needs a world the shine on_

_You're the bright side of everyday_

_Me without you just isn't the same_

_Hey, I will always stay (stay)_

_By your side forever (ever)_

_Cause we're better together_

_Hey, there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_We're better together _

_Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

Destiny: Wow!

Laura: Done!

Destiny: Is that a new song?

Laura: Yeah, I just wrote it.

Destiny: What inspired you?

Laura: 2 things. Vanessa an I are better together. And me and you are better together.

Destiny: Me and You? Hmm... That gives me an idea.

Laura: Hmm... Oh! I just got some inspiration! Thanks!

Destiny: Your welcome. Now let me see my hair.

Laura's POV: She looks at herself in the mirror.

Destiny: I LOVE IT!

Laura: Thanks, now you should finish eating. I will be right back.

Destiny: Ok.

Laura's POV: I get up and walk out. I closed the door. It's funny, she didn't lock it when I came. I turned around and bump into a smooth, hard object. I fell and my head hit the wall. Then everything was going in circles and there was stars and rainbows. I heard my name being called. I felt someone picked me up and carry me somewhere. Then I felt a soft, comfortable bed. I still couldn't see and I'm pretty sure I can't hear because it felt quiet. Too quiet. Then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. What else would I do? I can't to anything right now...

* * *

><p><strong>Im so happy you guys reviewed. Keep it up. I love you guys! It means so much! Oh, and if you have any stories that you would like me to read. Ill <strong>**try reading them. Im bored sometimes. :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Morning

**Chapter 3-Morning**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: I woke up in my room. I got up and saw someone leaning on the bed. It was Ross. He wakes up.<p>

Ross: Oh my gosh! You're ok!

Laura's POV: I hugs me tight. I hug back. Well this is awkward...

Laura: What happened?

Ross: Well, you turned around and bumped into me. Then you fell and hit your head on the wall. Sorry.

Laura: It's ok. How long have I been out?

Ross: 5 hours...

Laura:Is everyone sleeping?

Ross: Yeah, it's midnight.

Laura: Then why aren't you at your room sleeping?

Ross: I felt guilty because I was the one that made you fall so I stayed here.

Laura: Oh, thanks.

Ross: No problem... So I heard you singing to your little sister.

Laura: WHAT!? *blushes*

Ross: Yeah you sound amazing. I sing too.

Laura: Umm, thanks.

Ross: You really get along with your little sister. Why not Vanessa?

Laura: I tried but Vanessa kept ignoring me and so she left.

Ross: It wasn't your fault that her boyfriend kissed you.

Laura: You heard that?!

Ross: Yeah, I pretty much heard everything. When you went upstairs, I went to check on you two.

Laura: So... Aren't you going to sleep?

Ross: Oh right! Bye or uh goodnight!

Laura: Goodnight.

Laura's POV: He left the room. Now what? Im not tired anymore. I guess Ill write in my songbook. I thought about what Destiny and I were talking about earlier. Me and You hmm... After finishing the lyrics, it was morning. I was going to try to figure out what rhythm would be best but I was hungry. I only ate half my dinner yesterday. Since I shared with Destiny. I got downstairs to the kitchen and bumped into someone again. I fell but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

Ross: Whoops. Wouldn't want that to happen again.

Laura: Thanks.

Ross: Are you hungry?

Laura: Why else would I be in the kitchen?

Ross: Uh... To wash dishes?

Laura: Ok? So I got downstairs to the kitchen at 6 o'clock in the morning to wash dishes that are already clean?

Laura's POV: He looked at the dishes. They were all clean from yesterday. He looked at me embarrassed. Then he smirked.

Ross: You already washed them?

Laura: Really?

Laura's POV: I just ignored him and went to the fridge. I got out OJ and eggs. I went to the cabinet and got out pancake batter. I started to cook. I finally finished and set everything on the table. I am not someone who makes food for herself so I made breakfast for everyone. It took 2 hours because I had to make it for 6 people And plus I cook slow.

Ross: Smells good.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: Then Destiny came downstairs.

Laura: Good morning sleepy head.

Destiny: Good morning.

Laura's POV: She sees Ross. She runs behind me. I forgot that she didn't meet Ross yet.

Destiny: STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!

Laura: Its ok.

Destiny: NO! I WILL PROTECT YOU LAURA!

Laura's POV: She gets on the table and jumps on Ross. She chokes him with her one arm and the other punches the top of Ross's head. I got to admit, it was HILARIOUS! But Ross was actually choking so I ran to them.

Laura: Destiny! Release!

Laura's POV: I got her off him. But Destiny still tried to beat him up. I was actually proud of Destiny. She knew how to defend herself and the people she loves. Ross was now on the floor trying to get some air.

Laura: Destiny, it's ok. He is not a stranger. He is Vanessa's boyfriend.

Destiny: Oh, sorry...

Ross: Its fine.

Destiny: But if you break Vanessa's heart, I will get you.

Laura's POV: She gives him a death glare. Ross puts his hands up in surrender. Then she looks at me and gives me a warm smile. I laugh.

Laura: And me too, Ross. Keep that in mind.

Ross: I will.

Laura's POV: Everyone comes downstairs. They are all dressed. I look at myself I didnt dress. I'm still wearing what I wore yesterday.

Vanessa: Good morning baby.

Ross: Good morning babe.

Laura: I gotta get dressed. I made breakfast. So you guys can eat.

Ellen: Thanks honey.

Laura: Your welcome.

Laura's POV: I run upstairs. I put on a red shirt and skinny jeans. I grab my backpack since today is the last day of school. I wipe away my makeup and put on new makeup. Then I did my hair in a messy bun. I got downstairs and took my seat. I sat next to Ross and Destiny.

Destiny: So... I'm really sorry Vanessa.

Vanessa: It's ok, I'm sorry for not being there.

Laura's POV: Before they said anything else, I got up.

Laura: Shoot! I'm gonna be late for the bus! Gotta go! Bye! Love you!

Vanessa: Bye sis.

Laura's POV: I put on my black Vans. I ran out and went to the bus stop. Lucky for Ross and Vanessa, they don't have school.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I will update soon! If you review, I will update faster so...REVIEW! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4-Boyfriend

**Chapter 4-Boyfriend**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: As i walked to my locker, Raini came over to me.<p>

Raini: I can't believe its the last day of school!

Laura: I know.

Raini: What are your plans?

Laura: I dont know. But i want to spend some more time with my sister.

Raini: Destiny?

Laura: No, Vanessa.

Raini: I thought she was in L.A?

Laura: She came back yesterday.

Raini: Thats great! I want to finally meet her.

Laura: Yeah, and she brought her boyfriend too.

Raini: Ooo! Is he hot!

Laura: Raini! He is dating my sister!

Raini: Im just messing with you. So can i come over to meet them?

Laura: Yeah, of coarse. You're always welcome to my house.

Raini: Thanks.

Laura's POV: The school day went by so slow! It was my last period. 10 seconds left. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- _RING! _We all ran outside. Everyone started dancing and crying. I met up with Raini.

Raini: FINALLY! So wanna go?

Laura: Yeah.

Noah: WAIT!

Laura: Noah!

Laura's POV: I forgot! Noah is my boyfriend. He was cute, sweet, and caring. But not a good worker. He often breaks stuff a lot. He hugged me and twirled me around. I laughed.

Noah: So, can i come to your house. I wanna spend some time with my girlfriend.

Laura: Is it ok if Raini comes?

Noah: Of coarse!

Raini: Ok, lets go.

Laura's POV: We arrive at my house and i open the door. We see our whole family sitting and watching T.V.

Ellen: Oh, Raini! Noah! Its nice to see you two!

Raini: Me too.

Noah: Yeah, you look lovely.

Laura's POV: See, i told you he was sweet and caring. Everyone got up.

Laura: Raini, this is my sister Vanessa.

Raini: Hi, Laura has told me alot about you.

Vanessa: Oh, well Laura didn't actually talk alot about you.

Laura's POV: Thats because we don't talk at all! I didn't want to say that because it was mean so i just continued introducing.

Laura: Um, Raini is my best friend.

Vanessa: Oh, ok.

Laura: And this is Noah.

Noah: Hey.

Vanessa: Oh, its nice to meet you.

Noah: You too.

Ross: Is he your friend too?

Laura: No, he's my boyfriend.

Ross/Vanessa: WHAT!?

Laura: Yeah, we have been dating for about 3 months.

Vanessa: How come i didn't know?!

Laura: Well we never actually talk.

Vanessa: Thats not my fault!

Laura: Why are we making this such a big deal?

Vanessa: Because you are too young to date!

Laura: No im not! You started to date tons of guys my age!

Vanessa: And look at what it got me! He cheated on me for my sister! I can't believe you!

Laura: I didn't kiss him! How many times do i have to tell you!

Noah: Maybe i should come back later.

Vanessa: How about you don't come back ever!

Damiano: Vanessa!

Laura: No! You don't control my love life!

Vanessa: Now i do! Now you! Leave!

Laura: Noah! Stay!

Vanessa: LEAVE!

Ross: Vanessa, calm-

Vanessa: Shut up! And don't tell me what to do!

Noah: Laura, i should go.

Laura: But-

Vanessa: SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!

Laura's POV: I start to cry and i go hug Noah. Then i run upstairs to my room and slam the door. I collapse on my bed and cry in my pillow.

Ross's POV: WOW! That was intense! Vanessa is still mad.

Vanessa: Leave and don't come back! You are no longer her boyfriend!

Noah: What?

Vanessa: You won't be her boyfriend anymore!

Ross: Vanessa-

Vanessa: I told you to shut up!

Ellen: Vanessa! We decide if Noah should be her boyfriend not you!

Vanessa: Noah is-

Ross: Vanessa, your sister and your parents decide whats best for-

Vanessa: Can't you just stay out of this!

Laura: Can't you just stay out of my love life!?

Vanessa: I told you to go to your room!

Laura: You are not my mom!

Ellen: Thats true.

Vanessa: But im your big sister and you do as i say!

Laura's POV: She slaps me hard across the face. I fall to the ground. I gently touch my cheek. It stings and i whimper in pain. I start to cry again. She looks at me in shock. Then my sadness turns to angry again. I whisper.

Laura: I wish you weren't my sister.

Laura's POV: I get up and run out the house.

Noah: Laura wait!

Laura's POV: I run as fast as i can. I hear their footsteps and i run faster. It starts to rain. Great! I hide behind a tree as they past me. Then i go to a different direction. I run and run. I don't know where i am so i stop. I sit by a pond. I start to cry. This isn't fair! Just because her boyfriend cheated on her doesn't mean Noah will! He loves me! I feel someone sit by me and places arms around me. Hugging me. I look up to see Ross.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! If you haven't noticed, i always write these chapters 900 words long. So... Yeah...I LOVE YOU! REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5-Back

**Chapter 5-Back**

* * *

><p>Laura: What are you doing here?<p>

Ross: I came to find you.

Laura: Well you found me. Now leave.

Ross: Come on-

Laura: Can you just leave me alone!

Ross: I won't!

Laura: Why not!?

Ross: Because i care about you Laura!

Laura's POV: I blush. Does he like me? No, he likes my sister! Right? I think so...

Laura: You mean as-

Ross: I mean as my family. Im dating your sister-

Laura: Don't say that. I don't think we are.

Ross: You can't say that.

Laura: I just did.

Ross: Look, what she did back there was mistake. We all make mistakes. But it's our job to learn from them. Mistakes can be the most memorable things. They remind us, not to make them again.

Laura's POV: I smile. He knows what to say to make people more better.

Laura: Thanks.

Ross: Now can we go home?

Laura: Sure but let me stay here a little longer.

Ross: Ok...

Laura's POV: After i was done with thinking and admiring the view, i realized Ross was still hugging me. I shot up quickly.

Laura: Alright lets go!

Laura's POV: I rush to the car that Ross parked. I shut the door and wait for Ross. He gets in and drives. It was an awkward silence. I decided to turn on the radio. I whisper sing to the song. I didn't want Ross to hear me sing again. I know that he likes my voice but still, i don't like singing in front of people. No one knows my voice, not even Raini. We arrive back home and i see my mom and dad crying, Raini cursing in spanish, Destiny sleeping, Dallas is gone, and Vanessa is looking pretty upset. When they see me my mom everyone jumps up and gives me a bone crushing hug.

Ellen: Im so glad your safe!

Raini: Wait! Are you hurt!? Do you have a concussion!? Did you break a bone!? Do you need to go to the hospital!? HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING!?

Laura: Im fine.

Laura's POV: I giggle at my best friend. She always wants to protect me.

Raini: Answer the finger question!

Laura's POV: Three.

Raini: No! See something is wrong with you! I have 1-2-3? Thats all i have? Oh, then your fine.

Laura: Relax. Im back thanks to Ross.

Damiano: Thank you so much Ross.

Ross: Your welcome Mr. and Mrs. Marano.

Ellen: Please, call us Ellen and Damiano.

Laura's POV: I look at Vanessa. She looks at me with guilt. I roll my eyes and go to my room. I sit down next to the piano. I play some tunes. Then i write in my songbook. I didn't want to write a song. Just a diary entree.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was really bad. My __boyfriend Dallas came over but Vanessa kicked him out. I can't believe her! She still hates me for what i did a couple of years ago! I should have not met up with Elliot alone! Now i am in mute mode with Vanessa! Great! I wish that that day never happened! I wish i could go back in time and prevent myself from meeting Elliot alone. Well, it turns out that Vanessa just got a new boyfriend. He is HOT. I mean really, who can't resist those hazel eyes, messy dirty blonde hair, and well built body. But i know it won't work. He is with her. It will only make things worser. Besides, i don't think he feels the same way. To make it more worse, i am dating Dallas. He is such a sweet heart. He actually likes me for me. Not like some other players who just go with any other girls they can get. So much for a good __relationship. This is all complicated. I hope one day we can all forget about this mess and move on as a family. Together. Not 10000 miles away from us. I hope that will come true one day..._

_Love,_

_Laura Marie Marano_

Laura's POV: I close my book. I hide it under my pillow and take a bath. I put on my pajamas, which is just some grey sweatpants, a pink tank top, and my pink slippers. I put my hair in a messy bun. I hop to bed and close my eyes. I was just about to enter my dream land but i felt a hot breath face. I open my eyes to see Ross extremely close to my face. I blush.

Laura: Ross? What are you doing?

Ross: I came to check on you.

Laura: Well Im fine. I was about to go to sleep but you woke me up.

Ross: Oh, sorry.

Laura: Is that all you wanted?

Ross: Yeah.

Laura: Ok, goodnight.

Ross: Goodnight. Sweet dreams.

Laura's POV: He left but not without kissing my forehead before he left . I blush like crazy. Then i smile. But i know it was only a friendly kiss. He would never think of me as that. He is with Vanessa. He loves her. Not me. My smile turns to a frown. I close my eyes again. Goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a while. Busy with diagnostic testing! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6-Better

**Chapter 6-Better**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: I woke up to the morning sunlight. I get up and stretch. For some reason i feel happy and energetic. I skip to the bathroom and lock the doors since Ross and i share bathrooms. I go and do my things. Then i get out of the bathroom. I walk to my closet and shut the door. My closet is HUGE. Its like my dressing room too. I put on a dark blue jegging jeans and a white tank top with a black see through shirt. I did my makeup and put my hair in a messy bun. I walked downstairs to see everyone sitting down. I take my seat next to my mom and Destiny. I start to eat my waffles. I ignored everyone talking. Then when i finished, i got up and put on my black Vans.<p>

Ellen: Honey, where are you going?

Laura: To see Raini. Ill be back.

Ellen: Ok, but be back until 4. We are going out tonight. OK?

Laura: Yeah. Bye.

Laura's POV: I walked out. Raini's house was 1 block away. When i got there she gave me a big hug.

Raini: How are you feeling?

Laura: Great. This morning, i woke up feeling ALOT better.

Raini: Good. Come on in.

Laura: OK.

Laura's POV: We went to her room. You can probably imagine her room. Her bed, pillows, walls, desk, closet, clothes, carpet, door, pictures, posters, and bathroom had either purple or zebra designs. I sat on her bed.

Raini: So, are you still mad at Vanessa?

Laura: Yeah, a little bit.

Raini: What about Noah?

Laura: What about him?

Raini: Are you still dating him?

Laura: Of coarse i am.

Raini: But what about your sister?

Laura: She is just gonna have to live with it.

Raini: Ok, so how is your family?

Laura: Good, my parents are getting a promotion and i guess tonight we are gonna celebrate. And Destiny is starting to learn piano.

Raini: And how is Ross and Vanessa?

Laura: Ross is good, he is being really sweet to us and Vanessa is fine i guess. We haven't talked since yesterday's fight.

Raini: Oh.

Laura: I want to talk to Noah.

Raini: Well then lets go.

Laura's POV: Raini gets her purse and we both walk out. We get to his house and knock on the door. He answers.

Noah: Laura?

Laura: Hey.

Laura's POV: He gives me a warm hug. Then kisses my cheek.

Noah: What happened?

Laura: Nothing, Vanessa is just mad at me. Like always. Sorry about that.

Noah: No, Im sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight.

Laura: It wasn't your fault. It was Vanessa for overreacting. She should have never done that.

Noah: You want to come in?

Laura: No, i have to go. I have to get ready for my family's dinner. But ill see you tomorrow?

Noah: Sure. Bye, love you.

Laura: Bye, love you too.

Laura's POV: He kisses my cheek and shuts the door. Me and Raini head back.

Raini: That went well.

Laura: Yeah, Im still mad at Vanessa.

Raini: I know. But don't worry. You guys will make up soon.

Laura: I don't think so, she is still mad for what happened years ago. She is still holding a grudge.

Raini: Well she can't hold it forever.

Laura: I have a feeling she will.

Raini: We'll see.

Laura's POV: I walk inside and go to my room. I walk to my piano and my book. I had some inspiration so i decided to let it out in my book. I started to write.

_Forgive me_

_I know i did wrong_

_But Ill be trying my best_

_From now on_

_I swear_

_I really do care_

_How long are you going to hold a grudge_

_I missed you so much_

_My heart is grieving_

_But I keep on believing_

_We will be a family_

_And you won't be leaving_

Laura's POV: I look through the lyrics. I guess that's good. I shut my book and hide it under my pillow as always. I play the piano a bit. I sigh. I look at the time. I got plenty of time before we go. I decide to take a nap.

_Dream_

_Laura's POV: Im walking __peacefully with Ross. He smiles at me and i smile back. Then he holds my hand. I look at our hands and blush. We walk through the park. It was perfect. The green grass, the bright warming sunlight, the gentle breeze, the sound of birds singing, leaves and flowers fall from the trees and on us, and a clear beautiful view. Then Ross kisses my cheek._

_Ross: I love you._

_Laura: I love you too._

_Laura's POV: We look at each others eyes. Then lean in and-_

_End of Dream_

Laura's POV: I wake up to a loud knock. I look at the time 3:00pm. Shoot i got an hour to get ready! I get out of bed but fall on the cold ground.

Laura: OWW!

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So i just started finished a story and now i just started a new one so... read it. It's called "Babysitter". I hope you liked the chapter. I will update soon if you REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7-Oh Boy

**Chapter 7-Oh Boy...**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: I groan and get up from the floor. I think i got a bruise.<p>

Ross: Laura!? Are you OK!?

Laura: Im fine!

Ross: Hurry! We have an hour before we go!

Laura: OK!

Laura's POV: I run to my closet. What to wear? I look around my dresses. I finally find one. I put on a a red strapless dress that goes to my mid thighs. It had a little bit of glitter on the top. I put on some makeup. I put on blush and a bright red lipstick with lipgloss. I put eyeliner and mascara on. I make a smokey eye since Raini taught me. She said for date emergencies but this is ok too. My dress matches my nails and my favorite color! I straighten my hair and I put on shiny red high heels that had a strap going around my ankle. PERFECT! Just in time too. I got downstairs and was greeted by my mom and dad.

Ellen: You look amazing!

Laura: Thanks mom and so do you.

Damiano: Lets hope you don't attract boys.

Laura's POV: I roll my eyes. Typical father. Always trying to protect his daughter from any boys.

Laura: Remember, i have a boyfriend.

Damiano: Right. Oh i invited Noah along so Vanessa could apologize to him.

Laura: That's great!

Vanessa: Hi guys!

Laura's POV: I turned around to see Vanessa in a long black dress. She had light makeup but dark red lipstick. Not that dark so she wouldn't look goth. She wore shorter black high heels than me and her hair was in a neat bun. Then Destiny came out with a puffy pink dress. She looked like a ballerina. Her hair was in a messy bun and had a little crown and had a little bit of lip gloss and blush.

Laura: Destiny! You look like a princess and ballerina!

Destiny: I prefer ballerina princess.

Laura: Ok ballerina princess, are you ready?

Destiny: YUP! You look like a princess and a angel!

Laura: Thank you.

Ross: I agree with Destiny.

Laura's POV: I look over the stairs and see Ross in a tuxedo. His hair was messy but still looked hot! Wait? What!? Stop it Laura! I blush deep red. Redder than my blush that i put on.

Laura: Thanks, you don't look bad yourself.

Destiny: Ross! You can be the prince!

Ross: *laughs* Ok, whatever you say princess.

Destiny: And Laura since you are the princess, he will save you!

Laura: *laughs* Destiny, i don't think i will need saving.

Destiny: Ok, but don't say i didn't warn you.

Laura's POV: I roll my eyes and Ross picks her up.

Ross: Alright! Let's go!

Laura's POV: We get to the car and drive. I sit in the middle where Ross and Destiny are beside me. Vanessa is in the way back. She can't see us. That was part of her punishment for what she did.

Destiny: So, have you worked on the song?

Laura: No, I have just been busy.

Destiny: Ok. Tell me when you do.

Laura: Ok, i promise.

Ross: So you write songs for your sister?

Destiny: YUP!

Ross: Can i hear one?

Destiny: *gasps* YES YES YES! LAURA!

Laura: Umm, no thanks.

Destiny: Oh come on!

Ross: Yeah, show me!

Laura: No, besides you already heard me sing.

Ross: Yeah but i want to hear you sing in front of me. Not behind a door.

Laura: Sorry, but i can't. I have stage fright. So you were lucky you heard me sing, cause that will be the last.

Ross: Oh man.

Destiny: *giggles*

Ross's POV: It was a good ride. Laura kept making silly jokes that weren't funny but i laughed at how she finds them funny. Their parents were talking and Vanessa was texting me, even though we're a seat away.

**VanessaLUVSRossy: HEY BABE! :D**

**Rossome!: Hey. :)**

**VanessaLUVSRossy: So how are you enjoying my little sister Destiny?**

**Rossome!: She is soooo CUTE! And Laura is very entertaining. :)**

**VanessaLUVSRossy: Oh... :(**

**Rossome!: What is it?**

**VanessaLUVSRossy: Is she getting TOO close to you? Or trying to flirt, anything like that?**

**Rossome!: Vanessa, she is just a friend! **

**VanessaLUVSRossy: Just making sure. And don't let her get too close. K?**

**Rossome!: Whatever.**

Ross's POV: Vanessa is now getting on protective mode. But not for her sister, for me. She thinks that she will lose me. To be honest, Laura is actually pretty awesome. We have alot of things in common. We both like music OBVIOUSLY! So we are kinda like family. Besides, I got Vanessa. There is no need to worry.

Laura's POV: We get out the car and enter the restaurant. I see Noah and i run to him. He wraps his arms around me and we hug tight. He kisses my forehead and we pull away.

Vanessa: WHY IS HE HERE!?

Laura's POV: I turn and see Vanessa really angry, Destiny looks like she is about to cry, mom and dad have a worried look, and Ross has a shocked looked. I turn to Noah and he looks sad and scared. Oh boy...

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! It is a busy week so you guys are lucky i had some spare time. REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8-Dinner

**Chapter 8-Dinner**

* * *

><p>Vanessa: Let me ask this again. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!<p>

Ellen: Vanessa! We invited Noah here to eat dinner with us. We wanted you to apologize to him.

Vanessa: NEVER! I won't eat dinner with this-

Ross: Vanessa. Sweetie.

Vanessa: Shut it!

Ross: Vanessa, please-

Vanessa: NO! She can't-

Laura: Vanessa! Why won't you just be happy for me!? Why won't you let me have a boyfriend?! Why can't you just move on?! You already have Ross!

Vanessa: Because i want you feel what i felt! I want you to feel my pain! I want you to pay for what you did! And i don't want you to do it again!

Laura's POV: I stood frozen. A tear threatened to fall. Noah hugged me. Ross glared at Vanessa and she shook her head at him.

Ellen: Vanessa, you have to learn that she can date anyone she-

Vanessa: NO! SHE CAN'T-

Ross: Vanessa! If Noah can't be with Laura then I can't be with you!

Vanessa: What?

Laura's POV: I looked shocked at Ross. He was serious. I can't believe he is actually doing this. He smiled at me and turned to Vanessa with a glare. Vanessa looked shocked.

Ross: You heard me. So what will it be?

Vanessa: Ross, i love you-

Ross: Ya and Laura loves Noah. Would it be fair if we split them up?

Vanessa: YES BECAUSE SHE MADE ME SUFFER!

Ross: Love is much more powerful. Think about it. If it wasn't for Laura, you would probably still be with your boyfriend and would have never gone to L.A. and have never met me. We should be happy, right?

Laura's POV: Vanessa thinks for a moment. Then she sighs.

Vanessa: Fine. But Noah has to prove he is good enough.

Noah: Thank you.

Laura's POV: We all walked to the entrance but pulled Ross back.

Laura: That was really sweet sticking up for me.

Ross: No problem.

Laura: I can't believe you would actually do that.

Ross: Well, i want to see you happy. You're like a sister to me.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: We hug for a minuet, then enter to our seats. My parents were talking about... I didn't really know while Vanessa was shooting Noah a billion questions.

Vanessa: What's your name?

Noah: Um, Noah Centineo.

Vanessa: How old are you?

Noah: 18.

Vanessa: Do you do drugs or alcohol?

Noah: No.

Vanessa: What are your grades?

Noah: A's

Vanessa: Are you rich?

Noah: I guess so?

Vanessa: Are you male or female?

Laura: Vanessa? What kind of question is that?

Vanessa: Just to make sure.

Noah: Im female.

Vanessa: WHAT!?

Noah: Just messing with you.

Laura: *laughs* Good one.

Noah: Thanks, but Im male, OBVIOUSLY.

Vanessa: Good.

Laura's POV: Vanessa was still asking random, obvious and strange questions to Noah while Ross was playing with Destiny.

Destiny: Ross?

Ross: Yeah?

Destiny: Who is your favorite person?

Ross: You silly.

Destiny: I mean, is it Vanessa or Laura?

Ross: Well... I like them both. Vanessa is my girlfriend and Laura is like a girl friend.

Laura's POV: For some reason i feel hurt. Really hurt. I just got friend zoned. Bummer. WAIT WHAT?! BUMMER?! I don't like Ross! I don't care if he thinks of me as a friend! Right?...

Destiny: Laura? Are you ok?

Laura: Hmm? Oh! Im fine.

Destiny: What were you thinking about.

Ross: Me of course.

Laura: *Blushes and playfully hits his arm* No! I was thinking about... our song!

Destiny: Oh! Do you need help with it?

Laura: Yeah, can you help me?

Destiny: Sure.

Ross's POV: I watched them talk and come up with pretty good lyrics. Then when we finished our dinner, it was time for dessert. We waited for our ice cream sundaes. Laura got a text and her face turned scared. She stood up.

Laura: I need some air.

Ellen: Be back soon for our sundaes.

Laura: Ok.

Laura's POV: I walked outside. I started to look around for anything. Actually i was looking for someone. You see, in kindergarten, i was always bullied by this girl named Tilly. I didn't care about her name calling. But in high school, it got worse. She started physically hurting me. Yesterday she got mad when i accidentally spilled milk all over her. I hate being clumsy. And now she wants to meet me at the park. The park was right across the restaurant. I felt the cold breeze. It was cold at night and it looked kinda scary. I put my headphones on and put on Unconditionally by Katy Perry. I hummed to it. It was a bad idea. Why was i so stupid? Why would i be listening to music and not paying attention while i was crossing the road. The car lights flashed in my eyes. The sound of _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _was heard when the song just ended. Wow, bad timing. The sound of screeching and people screaming was all i heard before i shut my eyes and awaited for the worst pain of my life. And possibly the last. Goodbye world before i knew it...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo! So i hope you liked it and are reviewing right now. Right?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9-K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Chapter 9-K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: Everything happened so fast. First, i walked the road. Then a car was passing by. And some how, Im laying on the concrete with something heavy on me. I open my eyes to see a certain blonde.<p>

Laura: Ross?

Ross: Laura! Are you ok?!

Laura: Im fine. What happened?

Ross: A car was about to run you over!

Laura: Oh. Thanks for saving me.

Ross: No problem, Im so glad you're safe!

Laura's POV: He hugs me tight. Man, it feels so good in his arms. We pull away when we hear my mom.

Ellen: Laura! Are you hurt!

Laura's POV: Ross got off me and helps me up. My mom got me into a bone crushing hug.

Laura: Im fine.

Damiano: Lets go home. You need some rest.

Laura's POV: They all went to the car but Destiny pulled me and Ross back.

Destiny: I told ya so!

Laura's POV: We both blush deep red. Way to make it awkward. Noah comes running and hugs me.

Noah: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I should have been there for you.

Laura: Im fine Noah.

Noah: I don't know what i could do without you.

Laura's POV: He kisses me. I kiss back softly. Then we hear Ross clear his throat. We pull away.

Noah: So, Ill see you tomorrow?

Laura: Yeah.

Laura's POV: I hop in the car and so do Ross and Destiny. The car ride was silent until Destiny spoke up.

Destiny: Thanks for saving princess Laura.

Ross: No problem.

Destiny: Princess Laura, what will you give Prince Ross for saving you?

Laura: I don't know. What do you guys think?

Ross: How about a video game!

Destiny: No. That's no way to reward you. How about... OH! A KISS!

Laura's POV: i blush like CRAZY! A kiss?! REALLY DESTINY! This just keeps getting awkward and awkward.

Ross: Oh-Umm-I-I... I don't think so.

Destiny: Why not?

Ross: Laura wouldn't like it.

Destiny: Sure she would. Ross and Laura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Come on! A princess always wants to kiss her prince

Ross: Not always.

Destiny: Huh?

Ross: Well, the prince can already have a girlfriend and the princess can already have a prince. They can't kiss because they are already taken.

Destiny: But it can be a friendly kiss. Come on a kiss won't hurt.

Laura: Destiny, please drop it. We won't kiss. Ok?

Destiny: UGH! Come on! KISS!

Ross: If i kiss Laura, will you drop it?

Destiny: YES!

Laura: But Ross will never kiss-

Laura's POV: I stop when a pair of lips kiss me in my right cheek. I blush. Oh gosh!

Ross: There.

Destiny: WHAT?! That didn't count! It needs to be in the lips!

Laura: No! Destiny, you promised to drop it.

Destiny: Fine. BUT!

Laura: Oh great.

Destiny: But you have to kiss back. So this time it's your turn to kiss Ross.

Laura: No thanks. Besides, Ross wouldn't-

Ross: Oh, i don't mind.

Laura's POV: Ross starts smirking. I looked at him in shock. Then i take a deep breath. I lean in and softly peck his cheek.

Destiny: THAT WAS A PECK!

Laura: So?

Destiny: UGH! You guys don't know how to kiss. Looks like i have to take matters into my own hands.

Laura's POV: Destiny grabs the back of Ross's head and mine. Then she crashes our lips together. Destiny looks like a dumb, little, weak, innocent girl but she is the opposite of that. I am in shock. I feel Ross kiss back though. But I think i was just hallucinating. Then a few seconds later Destiny lets go of us.

Destiny: There, was that so hard.

Laura's POV: I look away and blush like i have never blushed before. What just happened?! Finally the car stops just in time before anyone says another word and i jump out. I snatch the keys from my dad's hand and run to the door. I unlock it and run upstairs to my room and lock it. I change into anything comfortable i could find and hop into bed. I hear knocks on the door and my family calling me and saying if i was ok, but i just threw myself under the covers and pillows. I can't stop thinking of what Destiny said. _Ross and Laura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby __carriage..._

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it? What was your favorite part? Do you have any questions? Do you <strong>**have any suggestions? These are some things you can put in your reviews! You all know i LOVE REVIEWS and REVIEWERS! So make me happy and i will make you happy with another chapter soon! If you review, i will give one shout out to a reviewer! So...REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

_**writingwithheart-**_ **I wouldn't imagine her talking like that either! I wanna hear her though. Thanks for the review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Getting Away

**Chapter 10-Getting Away**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: I wake up the next morning. I get out of bed and stretch. I actually feel a lot better today. I skip to my closet and put on a orange shirt and blue jeggings. I brush my wavy hair and apply a little bit of makeup. I put on my heart earrings and my BFF charm bracelet that Raini bought for the both of us. I go downstairs and eat cereal. After i finish, i text Raini.<p>

**LAURA: Meet me at the park! :)**

**Rain: Should i invite Noah? ;)**

**LAURA: Nah. **

**Rain.: U wanna have a sleep over?**

**LAURA: Sure!**

**Rain: So see ya at the park and pack your things.**

**LAURA: K. :)**

Laura's POV: I knew it was a perfect way to get away from Ross. By the time i get back, he will have completely forgotten about the kiss. I run upstairs quietly and pack. I go downstairs and to the kitchen. I jump and have a mini heart attack when i see Ross eating MY cereal. No one touches my cereal. No one. I run and snatch the box away and put it in my bag. I will eat it at Raini's.

Ross: HEY!

Laura: MY cereal.

Ross: Aww, But i want some cherrios.

Laura: Then go buy your own box.

Ross: *pouts* Fine.

Laura: *giggles*

Laura's POV: Good thing he didn't bring up the kiss.

Ross: So... about yesterday.

Laura: Shoot! I jinxed it!

Ross: I-

Laura's POV: My phone rings. It's Noah. I answer it with a smile.

Laura: Hey Noah!

Noah: Hey Laura. So what are you doing today?

Laura: Im hanging out with Raini.

Noah: Oh, then i hope i can see you tomorrow.

Laura: No, we can hang out today.

Noah: But it's been a while since you hung out with Raini. You need a girls night out. Enjoy it.

Laura: Aww. Thanks Noah.

Noah: No problem. See ya tomorrow. Love you.

Laura: Love ya. Bye.

Laura's POV: I hang up. This is why i love Noah. He knows when i need girl time. He is not that type of guys who makes you spend the whole time with him and not let you see your friends. He cares. I take out a piece of paper, trying to ignore Ross. Then write a note. I stick the note on the fridge.

_HEY MOM & DAD! I am sleeping over Raini's. If you need anything, you know where she lives. See you in 3 days. Bye. Love ya!_

_P.S. Tell Destiny i came up with the new song. She will hear it when i come back. Tell her i love her too. :)_

_-Laura M. Marano_

Laura's POV: I leave out the door with my stuff. Thank you Noah for calling me. He is such i life saver. I walk to the park and wait for Raini. Then i see her.

Laura: Hey Rain.

Raini: *rolls eyes* Hey Marie.

Laura's POV: I laugh. I call her Rain instead of Raini. It's her nickname. Mine is Marie because it is my middle name. We walk around the park.

Raini: So what happened yesterday?

Laura: Nothing.

Raini: Hmm... did you kiss anyone or?...

Laura: Umm... i kissed Noah.

Raini: Really? Not anyone that's name starts with an R?

Laura: Ok, who told you?

Raini: So it's true!

Laura: Yeah but who told you?

Raini: I talked to Destiny.

Laura: Curse her new ladybug phone.

Raini: What happened?

Laura: Well, i almost got ran over but Ross saved me and Destiny said that Ross was prince Ross and i was princess Laura and that i should reward him and said to kiss him but we didn't want to and so Ross kissed my cheek cause Destiny kept bugging us and so i had to peck his cheek then Destiny got frustrated that i just pecked his cheek and crashed our faces and lips together so we kissed then we arrived home and i ran to my room and locked the door not letting anyone in especially Ross and now i think everything is gonna be awkward and so i just want to forget all.

Laura's POV: I said it all in one breath. I hoped Raini didn't understand me but somehow she did.

Raini: *squeals* This is sooooo cute!

Laura: What? No it's not! It's like i just cheated on Noah! I love Noah and i don't want to hurt him. Besides, Ross didn't kiss back and Destiny made us do it.

Raini: But-

Laura: That's it. End of story. The reason why i wanted a sleep over is so i would get away from Ross and forget about the kiss. And Noah said i should have some girl time cause i never get to see you so much. He cares. He is not those guys who make you stick with them 27/7.

Raini: *sighs* Whatever.

Laura: Lets go.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was good. How was it? Tell me. What was your fav part? I actually love your reviews. Some made me laugh so hard i choked on my Nutter Butter! LOL! <strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer-**** HA! Thank you! You made me choke on my Nutter Butter but it's all good. Keep reviewing! You are sooooo funny!**


	11. Chapter 11-About The Kiss

**Chapter 11-About The Kiss...**

* * *

><p>Laura: NO WAY!<p>

Raini: Whyyyyy?

Laura: It's too... revealing.

Raini: No it's beautiful!

Laura: No way am i gonna wear that.

Raini: *sighs* Fine. How about this one?

Laura: Heck to the no!

Raini: UGH! Then what kind of dresses do you wear!?

Laura: Um... Ooo! This one is pretty.

Raini: You have got to be kidding me.

Laura: *giggles* Lets keep looking.

Laura's POV: I walk around the HUGE store. My family is going to a party and i invited Raini to come along. We had to find a dress to wear but Raini keeps picking dresses that show WAY too much skin. I look around. There is not many good dresses around here. That one is too puffy, too thin, too revealing, too long, too short, too plain, too sparkly, too colorful, and is that even a dress!? I sigh. Im wasting my time. I should just wear a shirt and a skirt. I walk away and try to find Raini. But suddenly my eyes land on the perfect dress. It was a dress that goes to my knees, strapless, and red. It was perfect. I try it on. I walk outside and look in the mirror.

Raini: We are soooooo gonna get you that.

Laura's POV: I smile. Then Raini shows her dress. I hold back a laugh.

Raini: HEY!

Laura: Sorry.

Raini: *sighs* Ill find another dress.

Laura's POV: I let out my laugh. Oh gosh. Raini is such a diva.

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: After Raini finishes my makeup and hair, i put on my heels. I look at myself in the mirror. Beautiful is what i see. Then i look at Raini. A disco ball is what i see. Her dress was too sparkly and puffy. We get to the party a hour later because of traffic and how far the place is.<p>

Raini: We're here!

Laura's POV: We arrive and i see lights and a lot of people.

Laura: Oh gosh. Why would my parents have a HUGE party?

Raini: I don't know. But you're parents are awesome!

Laura: *sighs* Lets go inside.

Laura's POV: We go inside and the music was blasting so hard that i think i would be deaf after this. The lights were colorful and bright, and i think i also will be blind after this too. Because of all of this, i just lost Raini in the crowd. Great. I walk around trying to findI suddenly get yanked away from the crowd and into a closet. What is going on? It's so dark in here. Then someone turns on the lights. Oh no... Out of all these people in the world, it had to be him.

Ross: We have to talk.

Laura: About what?

Laura's POV: I already know but i just wanted to stall the time. Again.

Ross: *blushes* The kiss.

Laura: Oh. *blushes*

Ross: So we kissed. It was good.

Laura: It was?

Laura's POV: IT WAS!? I didn't know what to say. Ross blushed harder and scratches the back of his neck.

Ross: We'll for me it was i don't know about you. I mean, if you thought it was bad then im really sorry. But i thought you were an amazing kisser and um, i don't really know if i am and-

Laura's POV: I blush again. Did he just say i was an amazing kisser? Whoa. Ross is rambling on about the kiss but i interrupt him.

Laura: Ross, i thought the kiss was good too.

Ross: Oh, really?

Laura: Yeah.

Ross: So does that mean-

Laura: Yeah i do think you're a great kisser too.

Ross: Thanks but-

Laura: I know. Destiny made us do it. It didn't mean anything. So we can just leave it and just go back to being a happy family.

Ross: Oh... yeah... we can do that...

Laura: Ok great. Lets go.

Ross's POV: We leave. I was about to tell her something but she kept interrupting me. So i just left it. She wants to be a happy family. So we're going to be one. I sigh.

Laura's POV: We walk to the dance floor.

Ross: Wanna dance?

Laura: Id love to-

Vanessa: Hey baby!

Ross: Oh, hi babe.

Vanessa: Lets dance!

Laura's POV: She takes Ross's hand and pulls him away. I sigh. Now i look like an idiot standing in the middle of a dance floor. I turn around but bump into someone. I know him. He's our neighbor, Jonah.

Laura: Hey Jonah.

Jonah: Heeeeyyyy, Laaaaauuuurrraaaaa. Waaaanaaaa daaaanccccee?

Laura's POV: His words slurred. Man, he's drunk. I don't think i wanna dance with him now.

Laura: No thanks. I should be going-

Laura's POV: He took my hand tightly. Then he pulled me away. But not to the dance floor, it was outside. Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So i hope that was good, right? What was your favorite part? Any ideas? I wanna know. So REVIEW! I only got 1 review last chapter. Was it that bad? :(<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**writingwithheart- Thanks you for reviewing! And sorry that it was too short. I write each chapter 900 words. I don't know why but i do. Keep reading, it gets better. :)**


	12. Chapter 12-Accident

**Chapter 12-Accident**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: With every step, my fear increased. I have seen this in movies. The guy takes a girl outside and does something REALLY bad to her. But looks like the movie is coming to life. We walked far from the party. Where are we going? He seems to be going to a the hidden and abandoned park.<p>

Laura: Please let me go. We should go back to the party.

Jonah: No wayyyy.

Laura: Jonah! Let me go!

Laura's POV: He pushed me and i landed on the slide. He started to crash his lips onto mine. I started to cry. No no no no no no no! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I didn't know what to do. I need to be strong! You can do this Laura! You don't need your knight with shining armor! I got this. I kneed him where the sun don't shine. He got off of me and fell to the floor groaning. I took the chance and ran. I heard his footsteps.

Jonah: Babyyyyy come back!

Laura's POV: I saw the party! I was close! But i fell to the floor. Jonah's weight was back on me. His lips were on mine once again. I bit his lip and pushed him away. I got up and ran. But he won't quit. He grabbed my wrist and crushed it. I gave out a scream. He pushed me to the floor. But hit my head. I saw stars and colors. I was done. I closed my eyes and i can't remember anything that happened after.

Ross's POV: In the middle of me and Vanessa's dance, i couldn't see Laura around. Where was she? Then i heard a scream. I bet no one else heard it but i did. I could figure out who's it was. Only the familiar brunette popped in my head. Laura. I quickly ran outside, not explaining to Vanessa what was wrong. I saw Laura on the floor and a guy staring at her. That little- Ugh! I ran to him and punched him in the face. With that, he was knocked out. But i didn't care. I kept punching and punching and kicking and kicking. But i still wasn't satisfied. I wanted to actually kill him. But i heard Vanessa shout.

Vanessa: Ross Shor Lynch! Stop it!

Ross's POV: I didn't stop. I ignored her. I continued. Then i heard Laura.

Laura: Ross! Stop! He's done!

Ross's POV: I can't help it. I still ignore. I know i am acting crazy but i don't care. He shouldn't have hurt Laura. I felt something touch my shoulder lightly but i reacted fast. I swung my arm and punched. I should have never done that. Im such an IDIOT! I looked at who i punched. Laura. I quickly turned my attention to her. Shoot! She's bleeding.

Vanessa: What did you do!?

Ross: It was an accident!

Ellen: What's going on- Oh my god! Laura! What happened!?

Ross: I accidentally punched her! I didn't mean to! I was just mad that this guy was hurting her!

Vanessa: But you hurt her too!

Damiano: Come on! Lets take her to the hospital!

Laura: Oww...

Vanessa: Laura!

Laura: Im fine.

Vanessa: We need to go home.

Laura: No, i don't want to ruin your night. Ill go home.

Ellen: Absolutely not! You are not going anywhere alone!

Ross: Ill go home with her.

Vanessa: Ross-

Ross: No, i want to say sorry. I didn't mean to punch you.

Laura: It's alright. But you don't have to-

Ross: I insist.

Laura: *sighs* Fine.

Vanessa: Ill see you tonight. Bye.

Ross: Bye.

Laura's POV: We got in the car. It was silent. I decided to turn on the radio to not make it awkward. I sang along quietly. I didn't want Ross to hear. We arrived home. I got out the car and went inside my purse to find the keys. But i couldn't find it.

Laura: Ross, i can't find the keys!

Ross: Calm down, Laura. We'll find a way to get inside.

Laura: How?

Laura's POV: He smirks. Great. Here comes another cocky comment.

Ross: Im Ross Lynch. I always find a way.

Laura's POV: I roll my eyes. Told ya. I follow Ross. He jumps over the gate and into our backyard. He unlocks the gate and i go in. He then checks to see if the back door is open. Which of coarse isn't.

Laura: I always lock the back door.

Ross: Well you shouldn't lock it.

Laura: Well Im sorry for locking the house from burglars.

Ross: Haha, very funny. Now come on.

Laura's POV: He takes my wrist and i winch. He looks at my wrists. They're purple and swollen.

Ross: Forget the house. We're going to the hospital.

Laura: But-

Ross: No buts, let's go.

Laura's POV: He carries me up bridal style. I scream.

Laura: Ross!...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please tell me your favorite part! Any ideas? Don't be afraid to tell me anything. You know I will do anything for you guys. LOVE YA! REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13-Smart Little Girl

**Chapter 13-Smart Little Girl**

* * *

><p>Laura: Ross! Put me down!<p>

Laura's POV: I giggle. He takes me to the car and we drive to the hospital. I got out of the car but Ross swoops me up bridal style again. I laugh.

Laura: Ross!

Ross: Ill save you Princess!

Laura: Ross! Im not kidding! Put me down! You're gonna ruin my dress!

Ross: Ok, ok. Geez. Instead of princess you should be the drama queen.

Laura: Haha. Now put me down.

Laura's POV: He puts me down. We start to walk inside.

Nurse: How may i help you?

Ross: Her wrist looks bad.

Nurse: Come with me.

* * *

><p>Ross: Laura? Laura? Laura, wake up.<p>

Laura's POV: My eyes flutter open. I see my whole family. I look at my wrist. It had a bunch of band aids.

Ellen: Honey, are you ok?

Laura: Im fine.

Damiano: Thanks for taking her to the hospital, Ross.

Ross: No problem.

Vanessa: Baby, you wanna get something from the food court?

Ross: No, Im good.

Vanessa: Are you sure?

Ross: Yeah.

Vanessa: Ok...

Ellen: We'll all be outside.

Laura: Ok.

Destiny: Hey..

Laura: Destiny?

Destiny: That's my name.

Laura: *giggles* Whatever. Hey, you wanna hear the song?

Destiny: *gasps* YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

Laura: *giggles* OK, here it goes. This song is called, Me and You.

'Cause everything's a little bit better  
>When you and I stick together<br>Stuck on you-ooh  
>Me and you-ooh<br>If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
>If you're ever in a pinch<br>You'd know I'd give my very last dime  
>Two peas in a pod, me and you<br>In perfect harmony, we're bobbing our heads to the groove  
>It's okay to be me next to you<br>It feels good to be one of the two  
>Just like glue<br>Me and you-ooh  
>So glad I got a guy like you<br>Me and you-ooh  
>Always got each other's back, we do<br>'Cause everything's a little bit better  
>When you and I stick together<br>Stuck on you-ooh  
>Me and you-ooh<br>You always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me  
>I always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in you too<br>Always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me  
>I always got a friend, always got a friend, that's the way it's gonna be<br>Me and you-ooh  
>So glad I got a guy like you<br>Me and you-ooh  
>Always got each other's back, we do<br>'Cause everything's a little bit better  
>When you and I stick together<p>

Destiny: Yay! That's awesome!

Laura: I knew you would like it.

Ross: I sure did.

Laura: *screams*

Ross: Calm down, it's just me.

Laura: Dang it! You heard me sing again!

Ross: Yup. You have a good voice. Why don't you sing in front of people.

Laura: I don't know.

Ross: So... how are you doing?

Laura: Good...

Ross: Good...

Laura's POV: Awkward...

Ross: So...

Laura: So...

Laura's POV: Is it me or did Ross just move closer? Is he leaning in? Oh gosh! He is! What should i do?! Should i kiss back?

Destiny: Im still here.

Laura's POV: Ross jumps away. Thank you Destiny. Life saver. Ross blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

Ross: So... i guess Ill get going.

Laura: Oh, see ya.

Ross: Bye, Laura. Bye, Destiny.

Destiny: Bye!

Laura's POV: The door closes. I turn around and see Destiny smirking. How smart is she?

Destiny: So, what's going on with you and Ross?

Laura: What!? Nothing! Nothing is going on! He's dating your sister, Vanessa!

Destiny: Well, he can break up with her.

Laura: No. He can't. That's mean. If Ross loves Vanessa, then let them be happy.

Destiny: I think Ross is starting to like you.

Laura: Don't be ridiculous. He would never.

Destiny: Come on, it's true. You know it's true!

Laura: *sighs* It's not.

Destiny: Do you like Ross?

Laura: No way! Im dating Noah!

Destiny: Eh, you guys might break up.

Laura: Destiny, i love Noah. He's a sweet heart.

Destiny: Ok, but don't say i didn't warn you. And remember when i said Ross would save you? He did. So, it's gonna happen.

Laura: Ugh. Can we change the subject?

Destiny: Fine.

Laura's POV: Smart girl. It's like she's a computer or genius. But sometimes she can be very... random... It's amazing. I always talk to her when i need help. She knows everything. From math problems to relationships. What do they teach that girl in school? Seriously. What? I sometimes think she's smarter than me! It makes me feel... stupid... Oh gosh. Ill never know what goes on in that little but big head of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? What was your fav part? Any ideas? Let me know by REVIEWING! <strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**asolove-I loved that part too! I also liked the part where Laura knows he's about to say something cocky. :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14-Breakup 1

**Chapter 14-Breakup #1**

* * *

><p>Ross: Laura?<p>

Laura: Oh. Hey. What's up?

Ross: Nothing much. How about you?

Laura: I have a date with Noah.

Ross: Oh... Have fun.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: He smiles sadly. Ok? What's up with him?

Ross: Ill see you later.

Laura: Ok, bye.

Ross: Bye.

Laura's POV: He leaves. I stand there confused. I shake it off and look in the mirror to apply my red lipstick. I finish my makeup and hair and head downstairs. The doorbell rings. Just on time. I open the door. Noah stands there with a bouquet of roses. I smile and take them. I smell them and look at Noah.

Laura: Aww! Thanks.

Noah: No problem.

Laura's POV: I kiss him. It was sweet until we heard a throat get cleared. We pulled away and i turned around. Ross?

Ross: Hey. Umm... You kinda forgot something, Laura.

Laura's POV: He holds up my phone. I check my purse. My phone wasn't in there. I walk over and take it back.

Laura: Thanks.

Noah: Hey man.

Ross: Oh. Hey Noah.

Laura: Do you wanna go now?

Noah: Sure. Lets go.

Laura's POV: I walk over and he takes my hand. We close the door and go to his car. We get to the restaurant and take our seats. It's weird how Noah hasn't said anything since he picked me up. We eat our food in silence.

Laura: Noah, are you ok?

Noah: Yeah. Why wouldn't i be?

Laura: You haven't talked.

Noah: *sighs* I guess it's a good time to tell you.

Laura: Tell me what?

Noah: Laura, i think we should break up.

Laura: Excuse me?

Noah: I think we should break up.

Laura: B-but, why?

Noah: Look, i like you. I just want to be friends. I liked how things were before. How we used to make fun of each other, how we acted so childish, how we messed around with our friends, it was all good. But when we started dating, our friends kept putting pressure on us. We became less fun. We also put too much pressure on being the perfect couple.

Laura: Wow, you're right.

Noah: Im sorry.

Laura: Don't be. I liked the way things were before too.

Noah: So... friends?

Laura: Best friends.

Noah: Thanks. You're the best.

Laura: I know.

Noah: See! There's that cocky Laura i knew!

Laura: *laughs* It feels so much better when it's not a couple.

Noah: Yeah. And besides, you will find someone really soon.

Laura: I doubt it.

Noah: I think it already happened. You have Ross.

Laura: WHAT!? No way! Why do people keep saying that?

Noah: Come on! I know you like him.

Laura: How come you didn't say anything earlier?

Noah: Well because i thought of how happy you were when you guys hung out. I want you to be happy.

Laura: Thanks. But he's dating Vanessa.

Noah: Don't worry. Not for long.

Laura: Why do you say that?

Noah: Because i can see that he likes you too.

Laura: That's not possible.

Noah: Anything is possible, if you just believe.

Laura: And there is the cheesy Noah i knew.

Noah: *laughs* Yeah. Told ya!

Laura: Whatever.

* * *

><p>Destiny: Laura! Laura!<p>

Laura's POV: I jump up from my bed. I accidentally fall out too. I land with a loud _THUMP! _I groan. Then get up. I rub my head. I glare at who woke me up. Then i realize it was my sister, Destiny.

Destiny: Sorry.

Laura: Destiny? What are you-?

Destiny: You and Noah broke up!

Laura: Shh! Yeah. So what?

Destiny: So it's Ross's turn to break up with Vanessa.

Laura: No it's not.

Destiny: Yes it is. Breakup #1, CHECK! Now for breakup #2.

Laura: *rolls eyes* Destiny?

Destiny: Yeah?

Laura: Not. Gonna. Happen.

Destiny: Is. Gonna. Happen.

Laura: No.

Destiny: Yes.

Laura: No.

Destiny: Yes.

Laura: No.

Destiny: Yes.

Laura: No.

Destiny: Yes.

Laura: No.

Destiny: Yes.

Laura: No.

Destiny: Yes.

Laura: No.

Destiny: Yes.

Laura: No.

Destiny: No.

Laura: Yes. Wait, what?

Destiny: Gotcha.

Laura: Ugh. Anyways, is this the reason you woke me up 2 o'clock in the morning?

Destiny: Pretty much.

Laura: Go to sleep.

Destiny: Fine.

Laura: Wait. Where's my kiss?

Destiny: I don't know. Go find it. Maybe Ross has it.

Laura: Please no sarcasm. You just woke me up. Do you really want to annoy me right now?

Destiny: Ok, fine. I found it. It's right here.

Laura's POV: She kisses my cheek. I smile and kiss her cheek.

Laura: Goodnight. And Ross will never have the kiss.

Destiny: Goodnight. And he will. Ill let him have it.

Laura: Whatever.

Laura's POV: She walks out the door quietly. I lay back down. Every single day, she gets smarter and smarter. I will never know...

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! Things have been very busy. I have been updating The List because i want to finish it. So you will see it updated more. Thanks for still <strong>**waiting. Hopefully, i will update faster. LOVE YA!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**_ItsYaGirlTerTer-_ I know right? You have to LOVE them! It's so C.U.T.E!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14-Breakup 2

**Chapter 15-Break Up #2**

* * *

><p>Ross: Laura?<p>

Laura: Yeah?

Ross: Are you ok?

Laura: Yeah. Why wouldn't i be?

Ross: Well you just broke up with Noah so i thought you would be-

Laura: Wait! How did you know about that?

Ross: It doesn't matter how i knew. Im so sorry Laura.

Laura's POV: I walks up to me and gives me a big hug. I rubs my back to sooth me. I roll my eyes. Im not that sad about the break up. Noah will always be my best friend.

Ross: If that jerk broke up with you, he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't know what he's missing. I would NEVER do that to you. I swear, if he comes near you or hurts you, i will-!

Laura: Ross! Calm down! It's ok. We actually thought it was for the best. We went back to friends, and we like it that way better. Im not sad at all. Im fine. Really.

Ross: Oh... Ok then... I have to go...

Laura's POV: He let go of me. Wait! Where is he going? Why did he just need to go somewhere right now?

Laura: Wait! Where are you going?

Ross: Somewhere...

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: It's been hours since Ross left. Where was he? Im bored. Well, Im kinda bored. Im braiding Destiny's hair. Her hair was a mess. I sang some songs while braiding it and she was playing with her dolls. Then Ross burst through the door. He looked in a hurry.<p>

Ross: Hey Destiny! Can i talk to Laura for a sec?!

Destiny: Ok?

Laura's POV: I quickly finished up her braid and she put her dolls down. She gave me a wink and went out the door. Ross then shut it and walked over to me. Why was he in a hurry? Was something wrong? Did i do something wrong? Did HE do something wrong? I was about to ask but i got cut off when our lips crashed. There goes that tingly feeling. Why was he kissing me? This is wrong. This is VERY wrong. He's with Vanessa. Im not with anyone but still! Im betraying Vanessa. AGAIN! I couldn't find the strength to push him away. It was like he just hypnotized me. I then realized something important. I love him. I _love_ him. Why am i just realizing this NOW? What's wrong with me? This isn't the first time we kissed. But the last kiss was forced. This one was actually by us wanting to. I couldn't love him. He was someone else's. I finally found my strength and pushed him away.

Laura: What the heck was that for?

Ross: I-I...

Laura: Why!?

Ross: I love you!

Laura: What?

Ross: I love you.

Laura: But how?

Ross: What do you mean how? It just... happened.

Laura: But you're with Vanessa.

Ross: *sighs* I have to go.

Laura: Wait! You're with Vanessa! Why would you do that to her!?

Ross: Bye...

Laura's POV: And just like that, he left without an answer. I stood there shocked. This is so confusing. 10 minuets later i finally moved from where i was standing. I came downstairs. Im not sure why i came downstairs. My brain was not functioning well. But when i came down those stairs, Vanessa burst in the house. Tears in her eyes. She looked at me and her expression changed. Her eyes turned to fire. She walked up to me and did the same thing she did years ago when i messed everything up. She slapped me. She as in my own sister _slapped _me. What. The. Heck.

Vanessa: You just couldn't help yourself could you!?

Laura: W-what?

Vanessa: You just had to get in OUR relationship and ruin everything! AGAIN!

Laura: What are you talking about?

Vanessa: Don't act like you don't know!

Laura: Im not acting. I really don't know.

Vanessa: I can't believe you did it again!

Ellen: Vanessa? Laura? What's going on?

Damiano: Vanessa? Are you ok? You're crying. What happened?

Vanessa: This little selfish brat ruined everything!

Ellen: What do you mean? Laura? What happened?

Laura: That's what I wanna find out. Why are you mad at me?

Vanessa: Because you did it again!

Laura: Did what again!?

Vanessa: I can't believe you forgot what you did to me years ago.

Laura: I-I...

Vanessa: Exactly.

Laura: B-but... what happened? Why are you bringing this up again? Didn't we agree to let it go? You have Ross.

Vanessa: Had.

Laura: W-what do you mean?

Vanessa: _Ross broke up with me..._

* * *

><p><strong>There it goes. Another break up. Im SO SORRY! Im a terrible person! It's just that my mom is limiting my time on my laptop. I have been working on The List. I wanna get that done so... yeah. Thanks for waiting though. You guys are the best. REVIEW! It always gets me writing. Just look at how may reviews i have for The List, that's why i spent so much time on that story. LOVE YA!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Guest!- Yeah, he still comfort her but she didn't need it. It was cute. I hope you liked the chapter, whoever you are.**


	16. Chapter 16-Finding Ross

**Chapter 16-Finding Ross**

* * *

><p>Laura: W-What do you mean Ross broke up with you?<p>

Vanessa: I mean, he didn't want to be my boyfriend! We are done! Finished! Over!

Laura: But why?

Vanessa: Go ask him...

Laura's POV: Vanessa leaves. What the heck? Why would Ross do that? I thought they loved each other. I feel mad at him. But at the same time... happy? I shake it off. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have broke up with my sister. I walk up to his room. What shocks me is, i find nothing. Everything he owns is gone. The only things left are the bed, drawer, and mini table. His room used to be decorated. Now it's all dull again. Where's Ross? I scan the room trying to find the blonde but my eyes stop at a little envelope. I slowly walk to it. I pick it up and open it.

* * *

><p><em>For Laura,<em>

_Laura, if you're reading this then you probably know what happened. If you don't I guess Ill tell you. I broke up with Vanessa. I know what you're thinking. Why the heck would you do that?! Well, I actually loved your sister. But, I fell in love with someone else. I fell in love with her sister. Her sister was beautiful, talented, and sweet. And to give you another clue on who it is, it's not Destiny. Even though she is beautiful, talented, and sweet too. It's you. Im so sorry i didn't tell you. I just didn't have the guts to. Im a huge wimp. Anyways, i couldn't stand seeing you with Noah. When you guys broke up, I was sad for you but mostly happy that you're finally single. I broke up with your sister because of that. I know you don't feel the same way. So, I just thought I should tell you now that Im gone. And yes, Im gone. I left. I didn't want to face your parents or Vanessa or you. I guess you are all mad at me. Im sorry. Just know that I love you. With all my heart. Bye forever.__  
><em>

_From, Ross_

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: Ross loves me? Ross is gone? Ross just left me here with everyone mad at me? No, this isn't it. I need to find him. Vanessa said that he's from Littleton California. I can check his house to see if he's there. I go to my room and go under my bed. I grab the box that I hid and opened it. This has got to be like $10000. I save it just in case. You can say Im rich. Anyways, I get back up and grab my suitcase. I throw in my clothes, money, toiletries, and makeup. Just in case. Then run out the door. I left a note to say Im fine. I run to the airport. I can't drive and the airport isn't so far so it's okay if i run there. I pay for a ticket to California. Let's hope I find him.<p>

* * *

><p>Man: Um? Ma'm? We're here.<p>

Laura: Huh? Oh! Sorry.

Laura's POV: I guess I fell asleep. I get up and grab my things. I go out and get my other things. I don't know what to do next. I should have thought this through already. I guess Ill get a taxi. I hop in a taxi. It took 3 days to get here. I had to go to different planes. Some were delayed. Which kinda annoyed me.

Man: Where to?

Laura: Here.

Laura's POV: I hand him a piece of paper. It has his address on it. I found it in Vanessa's scrips for her shows and auditions. The man drives. It takes a couple of hours but we eventually get there.

Laura: Thanks, can you wait here?

Man: Sure.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: I look at the house. It's an average house. Not a big mansion as i expected it to be. I walk up to the door. This is it. I slowly bring my hand to the door and knock. Seconds later a blonde lady answers.

Laura: Hello, my name's Laura. My sister was dating your son, Ross. But they... Um...

Stormie: Yes, I know. Come inside. Ross is out tonight. He's been a little... insane lately.

Laura's POV: We go in and sit down on the couch.

Laura: Insane?

Stormie: He's been wandering around places. And... drinking.

Laura: Drinking?

Stormie: Yes, we found him in a shopping cart, once.

Laura: Wow. But it's only been 3 days.

Stormie: I know. So... what exactly happened? Ross only told me that he broke up with your sister and fell in love with someone else. But we don't know who.

Laura: Oh... Well...

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! IM STILL ALIVE! WOW! Hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to read more of your reviews. They are amazing as always. Let's try to reach 100! Thanks, i would love it! Be sure to check out my other stories if you'd like. Until next time. LUV U ALL!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Jewel-Not really. Vanessa will find someone else soon. Hint hint hint. :D**


	17. Chapter 17-Plan

**Chapter 17-Plan**

* * *

><p>Laura: Well... He and my sister Vanessa were dating. So they came over to Miami to visit us. But I recently had a break up with someone and so I told Ross. He just left and when I came downstairs my sister told me that they broke up. And I found out it was because of me.<p>

Stormie: Oh...

Laura: What should I do? I can't believe Ross is gong insane. He's even drinking alcohol!

Stormie: Actually it's soda. I said drinking but I never said alcohol did I?

Laura: Oh.

Stormie: Yeah, he drinks so much of it, he's been a lot jumpy and energetic that he always runs out the door and ends up somewhere.

Laura: Ok?

Stormie: Anywasys, you should do what you're heart tells you. Do you love Ross?

Laura: I... I don't know.

Stormie: Well, if you do then go to him. Love is stronger than anything. Even hate.

Laura: Thanks.

Stormie: Anytime.

Riker: MOM! Ryland found Ross sleeping on some guy's shoulder!

Laura: Huh?

Riker: Oh. We have guests. Hey, I'm Riker.

Laura: I'm Laura.

Stormie: *sighs* Riker, go get your brother.

Riker: I'm on it!

Rocky: Anyone find Ross?

Riker: Ryland did.

Rocky: Oh gosh. Lets go before he does anything stupid to Ross. Oh, hey I'm Rocky!

Laura: Laura.

Stormie: Ok go!

Laura: So you have 4 sons?

Stormie: Yup! And 1 daughter.

Rydel: And that's me. I'm Rydel.

Laura: Hey, I'm Laura. I wonder how many times I have to say it.

Ratliff: Hey guys! I found out about-Who's the girl?

Laura: *sighs* Laura.

Ratliff: Ellington Ratliff. But call me Ratliff.

Riker: We got him!

Stormie: Bring him inside!

Laura's POV: Everyone brings Ross inside. My eyes widen. He looks terrible! His hair is messy and not the sexy messy and has grass in it. He has dark marks under his eyes which tells me he hasn't been sleeping. And he can't even walk without stumbling! All this happened in 3 days?

Ross: L-Laura?

Laura: Ross? What the heck happened to you?

Ross: N-Nothing. What are you doing here?

Laura: I'm here to talk.

Stormie: We'll all give you a moment.

Laura's POV: They all leave. Ross stumbles but is able to sit down. I sigh.

Laura: Ross-

Laura's POV: I didn't get the chance to finish. He cups my face and kisses me fiercely. I take a moment to figure out what's happening and kiss back.

Ross: Im sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't have fell for my girlfriends sister.

Laura: Ross, it's ok.

Ross: No it's not. I get it if you're mad at me. I get if you don't feel the same way either.

Laura: Im not mad. And I actually do too.

Ross: Im such an idiot! I- Wait! What?

Laura: I said, I feel the same way too.

Ross: Y-You do?

Laura: Yup.

Ross: Well then... Can we-

Laura: I don't know, Ross. Vanessa is mad at both of us. I hurt her once and I did it again. This time, she probably won't forgive me.

Ross: How about we set her up with someone else!

Laura: Huh?

Ross: It's like last time you messed everything up with your sister! She got over it when she met me!

Laura: So?

Ross: So we just have to get her with someone else and she will get over it!

Laura: That makes perfect sense! Wow. I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid.

Ross: Who thought blondes were stupid?

Laura: Umm... SO! Who do we set her up with?

Ross: Way to change the subject and I don't know. Oooo! How about- Nah...

Laura: Um? How about your brothers?

Ross: We can try.

Laura: Great! Let's just go back home and make your brothers 'accidentally' bump into her.

Ross: Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!

Rydel: Im in!

Ross: *screams* How long have you been standing there?

Rydel: Since the kiss.

Ross: *blushes* Oh...

Laura: Can we go now?

Ross: Yeah, let's go.

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: We finally get off the plane. I missed this place already. Even though it's been only 5 days. Ross's family is getting an apartment. So we just need to get to the plan then they can go back. Ross told them the plan. I think...<p>

Laura: Let's hope we can pull this off. Do your brothers know about the plan?

Ross: Nope!

Laura: Then how are we supposed to make them 'accidentally' bump into each other?

Ross: You'll see...

Laura: Oh. Dear. God...

* * *

><p><strong>Thats a wrap! Well I hope you enjoyed reading this and it wasn't a waste of time. Right? So tell me your thoughts. I really want us to reach 100. I will give our 100th reviewer a shout out! If we have one though. Come on! Let's reach 100! Only a little more! We can do it! I have faith in you guys!<strong>**:D**

**P.S. I had a review saying about Ross drinking but I never said ****alcohol now did I? Im always full of twists! ;D**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	18. Chapter 18-Get Over It

**Chapter 18-Get Over It**

* * *

><p>Laura's POV: I feel exhausted! Ross has been trying to get his brothers and Ratliff to fall in love her but it won't work! It's so frustrating!<p>

_Flashback_

_Ryland: So why did you bring me here, Ross?_

_Ross: Oh, just to walk and talk. Sit over there, I need to make a call._

_Ryland: OK?_

_Ross: Cool._

_Laura's POV: Ryland sits down. Ross comes to and hides next to me in the bushes. Ryland waits. Then Vanessa walks up to the bench and sits down. I always knew she sits there because of her pet dog. The dog's name was Bobo. We had him when we were little. We got to choose the name and it ended up as Bobo because Vanessa meant to say Bobby but couldn't pronounce it right. We wait for a few minuets but they never even looked at each other. Finally, Ryland stood up and walked away. Oh god. We were so close!_

_Ross: Dang it!_

* * *

><p><em>Rocky: Ross? Why are we at Victoria's Secret?<em>

_Ross: Um? No reason._

_Rocky: Then why-AH!_

_Laura's POV: Ross pushes Rocky and runs over to our hiding spot. Rocky bumps into Vanessa and they both fall._

_Vanessa: HEY! WATCH IT!_

_Rocky: Sorry! My brother just-Uh? Where is he?_

_Vanessa: Whatever. Jerk..._

_Ross: Aw man!_

_Rocky: YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!_

_Ross: Shoot! Run run run!_

* * *

><p><em>Ratliff: Umm? Ross?<em>

_Ross: Hm?_

_Ratliff: Can I ask why we're at someone's porch?_

_Ross: Nope. Hey, I bet you can't stand in this spot for 1 minuet._

_Ratliff: Is that a challenge?_

_Ross: Oh yeah. The loser has to pay the winner 20 bucks._

_Ratliff: Fine. Challenge accepted!_

_Laura's POV: Ross smirks and knocks on the door hard and runs. Ratliff's eyes widen as the door opens __revealing Vanessa._

_Vanessa: May I help you?_

_Ratliff: I-Uh-Sh-Um-Eh-Err-Uh?... SORRY!_

_Laura's POV: He runs off. Ross face palms himself and groans._

_Ross: At least he owes me 20 bucks..._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Laura: This is NEVER going to work! What do we do now, Ross?<p>

Ross: Relax, we didn't try Riker yet.

Laura: Ok, once he comes out of the bathroom, you better get him over to my sister.

Ross: Ok. Chill. I got this... Where is that guy anyways?

Laura: *sighs* Let's go get him.

Laura's POV: We get up and walk over to the bathrooms. We freeze and hide when we see my sister walking. We see Riker come out and bump into her. They both fall. Oh great. Now she's gonna hate him just like Rocky.

Vanessa: HEY! WHAT THE-Oh... Hey...

Riker: Hi...

Vanessa: Im sorry. I wasn't looking.

Riker: No, it's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going.

Vanessa: No, it's my fault. Im clumsy. Yesterday, I bumped into someone too.

Riker: It's my fault.

Vanessa: No it's not.

Riker: Yes it is.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Riker: Yes.

Vanessa: No.

Laura's POV: When are they gonna finish? JUST SAY YES OR NO! It's not that hard!

Riker: Well, how about a smoothie to say sorry?

Laura's POV: FINALLY! THANK YOU!

Vanessa: Id love to.

Laura's POV: They smile and walk over to the smoothies. My eyes widen and my jaw opens as well. I look at Ross who has the same expression as I do.

Laura: How did-?

Ross: I have no idea. But I think your sister has just found someone else.

Laura: I think you're right.

Ross: So...

Laura's POV: I smile and hug him.

Ross: Sooooo...

Laura's POV: I roll my eyes and back away a little. Then give him a sweet kiss. But then realize that we don't know for sure that they like each other.

Laura: Wait! What if they don't really like each other?

Ross: Aw man. You're right.

Laura: Im always right.

Ross: *rolls eyes* But can I get another kiss?

Laura: No.

Ross: Aw what!? But-

Laura: Not yet.

Ross: *pouts* Fine.

Laura: Don't worry. It wont take long. I hope.

Ross: The kiss better be good.

Laura: Isn't it always?

Ross: No, you're not a good kisser.

Laura: WHAT!? I AM!

Ross: Then prove it.

Laura: Im not falling for that trick, Ross.

Ross: Dang it.

Laura: Oh get over it...

* * *

><p><strong>HEYA! Sorry for the wait! School is killing me. Too much homework. 1 for each class and I have 6 classes. It's <strong>**exhausting. Im sorry but you can blame school. I want to finish this story at chapter 20. Yes, it's gonna end. Sadly. And Im also waiting for the 100th reviewer! We are SUPER close! We are at 96! Just 4 more votes and we reach 100! Come on guys! We can do it! :D**

**P.S. LoveLover13 is so smart. How did you know it was Riker? Hmm... HAHA! Just kidding. I know. It's pretty obvious. :D**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	19. Chapter 19-Yes

**Chapter 19-Yes**

* * *

><p>Vanessa: Um? Laura?<p>

Laura: Oh. Hey.

Vanessa: Hey... I just want to say... Sorry. I overreacted. I should have never yelled at you or did anything to hurt you. Im the worst sister ever. Don't get me started about me being-

Laura: Vanessa, it's fine.

Vanessa: Really?

Laura: Yeah, I know you found someone else.

Vanessa: Wait! How?

Laura: Riker is Ross's brother.

Vanessa: Oh.

Laura: So... Can me and... Um...

Vanessa: Yeah. You two seem really cute together. Just don't get on Riker or else.

Laura: Got it.

Vanessa: Come here.

Laura's POV: I smile and run up to her. We hug it out. **(Bye the way, it's the cover picture just to let you know.) ** It feels great to have a nice relationship with your sister...

* * *

><p>Ross: Hey Laura-AH!<p>

Laura's POV: I tackle him down and shower him with kisses. He smiles and does the same. It feels so good to finally be with him. We can finally be together. Man, it took long enough right? I mean really, if you think about it. Its pretty long. Anyways, we get up and brush ourselves off. He then grabs me and holds me up bridal style. I laugh.

Ross: So I guess that means we can be together right?

Laura: Yeah, we can.

Ross: FINALLY! It took long enough.

Laura: That's what I was saying! I mean, thinking...

Ross: OK? So that means, she likes my brother right?

Laura: Yup!

Ross: And it also means that he likes her too right?

Laura: Um I don't know. What do you think?

Ross: He does. He asked me for love advice.

Laura: But he's older than you.

Ross: That doesn't mean I haven't had anymore girlfriends than him.

Laura: Player.

Ross: What was that?

Laura: Nothing!

Ross: You asked for it.

Laura: Oh no. Not the-

Ross: Oh yes. The Tickle Monster.

Laura: ROSS!

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW YEARS LATER<strong>

Destiny: Laura please don't!

Laura: I have to. It's part of our tradition.

Destiny: Vanessa don't do this.

Vanessa: You heard Laura. So... Jay... Do you do any drugs or alcohol?

Jay: Um?... No?

Laura: YOU HESITATED!

Destiny: Laura!

Vanessa: Moving on! How many girlfriends have you had?

Jay: She's my first one.

Laura: SO THAT MEANS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY!

Destiny: Laura! Are you serious!?

Vanessa: Moving on!

Ross: Um? Maybe we should just let them be.

Riker: Yeah. You guys are embarrassing her and you are scaring him.

Ellen: That's right.

Damiano: And **I** should be doing that girls. Not you two.

Laura: Fine. But Im watching you, Jay.

Jay: Got it.

Laura: I was just kidding.

Jay: Oh.

Laura: Or not.

Vanessa: Ignore her. Just make Destiny happy.

Laura: You break her heart, I break your face.

Ross: Laura!

Laura: It's true.

Ross: If you don't sit down, Ill bring out the tickle monster.

Laura: Fine.

Destiny: Guys, Im fine. Jay is really nice. I like him.

Jay: Me too.

Vanessa: Aww! I think Ill give him a 10.

Ross: Ill give him a 10 too.

Riker: Ill give him a 10 as well.

Damiano: 10.

Ellen: 10

Destiny: 11!

Ross: Laura?

Laura: One.

Destiny: W-What?

Ross: Laura?

Laura: HUNDRED!

Destiny: Laura! Don't do that!

Laura: You should have seen your faces!

Ross: Alright, Im bringing out the tickle monster.

Laura: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!

Laura's POV: I get up and start running. Ross of coarse catches up and tickles me to death. I laugh loud. A minuet later he stops.

Laura: What is it?

Laura's POV: He smiles. Then pulls out something. Oh. My. God. You can already figure out that it was a ring.

Ross: W-Will you marry me?

Laura: R-Ross, I-I...

Ross: Oh god. Im so sorry. I should have never said anything. I don't know what I was doing. Why did I do it right now? Why did I do it in the middle of tickling you? Im so-

Laura's POV: I cut him off with a kiss. Tears already in my eyes.

Ross's POV: The tears in her eyes and the smile on her face brings my hopes up. Ive waited so long. She finally manages to say it. That one word that changes everything.

Laura: Yes...

* * *

><p><strong>SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO FREAKING SORRY! One word. Can you guess it? School. If you guessed it you can give yourself a pat on the back. If you did you can review you did. Speaking of reviews, we finally reached 100!<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO OUR 100th REVIEWER...**

**jocellita623-CONGRATS! YOU ARE THE 100th REVIEWER! HAHA! It sounds like the thing that says '****Congratulations! You are the 100th visitor!' Anyways, thank you so much! I hope you continue to review! I hope you feel special because you are to me. :D**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!* By the way the next chapter will be the last. :'(**


	20. Chapter 20-Sisters

**Chapter 20-Sisters**

* * *

><p>Laura: Ross?<p>

Laura's POV: I open the door and my eyes widen. Oh god. I burst out laughing while he blushes.

Laura: Nice tutu.

Ross: Funny.

Bella: Mommy! Daddy needs some makeup! Do you have any?

Ross: Honey, mommy wouldn't put makeup on-

Laura: Of coarse! Ill go get some right now.

Bella: Bring the pink lipstick!

Laura: I will!

Ross: *sighs*

Laura's POV: I chuckle and go to the room to get my makeup. I grab everything and go back to the room. I set everything on the floor.

Ross: Wait! I thought you were kidding!

Laura: Nope.

Bella: Hold still daddy!

Laura's POV: Bella puts the pink lipstick on him. I start laughing. I grab the mascara and put it on his. We work on his makeup for an hour until we finish. I look at our masterpiece and me and Bella burst out laughing again.

Bella: Perfect! Now dance like a ballerina.

Ross: Do I have to?

Laura: Yes. Yes you do.

Laura's POV: He sighs and dances. I get out my phone to record and continue to laugh. When he finishes he sits back down.

Ross: Ok, mommy's turn!

Laura: Wait, what?

Bella: Yes! Daddy get the lipstick!

Laura: Oh god...

* * *

><p>Laura: Really?<p>

Ross: That's what you get.

Laura: You're so childish.

Ross: And you're so short.

Laura: HEY!

Ross: Relax... It's one of the reasons I love you.

Laura's POV: He leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he does it with my waist. Suddenly the door opens and we jump apart.

Bella: Mommy, daddy... i peed again.

Ross: Where?

Bella: On your bed...

Ross: Bella!

Bella: Im sorry daddy.

Laura's POV: She starts to cry. Ross frowns and I nudge him. He sighs and walks up to Bella and hugs her.

Ross: Im sorry Bella. I didn't mean to yell. It's okay. I used to pee on my daddy's bed too.

Laura's POV: I hold in my laugh. Great talk Ross.

Bella: You did?

Ross: Yeah. It's okay. Mommy will go clean that up.

Laura: What!?

Bella: *giggles*

Laura: Ok, ok. Im on it...

* * *

><p>Laura: Ross can you get the door?<p>

Ross: Yeah.

Laura's POV: I put the cake in the oven while Bella eats the chocolate on the spoon. I smile and she giggles. The kitchen door opens revealing the whole family.

Laura: Oh my god! I didn't know you guys were coming!

Vanessa: We wanted to surprise you.

Laura's POV: Riker comes in holding the baby.

Riker: Here we come.

Laura: Oh my god! He's so adorable!

Ross: Congrats man.

Riker: Thanks bro.

Bella: What's his name?

Vanessa: Luke.

Laura: He's cute.

Bella: But not as cute as me right mommy?

Laura: Well he's cute and you're adorable, honey. You both are the same.

Bella: Good.

Destiny: No need to get jealous, Bella.

Bella: I wasn't.

Ross: I want to hold Luke.

Laura's POV: Riker gives him to Ross. He smiles.

Bella: Nooooo!

Ross: Relax, you'll always be my number one.

Laura: What!?

Destiny: Oh god. Why is everyone getting jealous.

Jay: I got a text from Tiana.

Destiny: Who?!

Jay: Ha! Just kidding.

Ellen: Who's the jealous one now?

Destiny: Whatever.

Damiano: Why don't we all go to the living room, come on.

Laura's POV: They all follow my dad to the living room but Vanessa stays.

Vanessa: Hey.

Laura: Hey.

Vanessa: So, how are things with Ross and Bella?

Laura: Great. How about Riker and Luke?

Vanessa: Great.

Laura's POV: We walk near the door and look at our entire family.

Vanessa: How did we get here?

Laura: What do you mean?

Vanessa: How did our lives end up here? It's all feels like a dream.

Laura: I know what you mean.

Vanessa: We had some ups and downs but at the end, it all worked out.

Laura: Yeah... just look at us now.

Vanessa: Im glad you're my sister. Even though Ive been mad at you for all those years.

Laura: We're sisters. That's what we do. We fight and argue then make up.

Vanessa: Yeah. We're sisters.

Laura's POV: We smile and walk into the living room. We all laugh and argue. It's just life. Vanessa had been mad at me for years but look now. Didn't expect this right? There is always hope for us. It may be bad now but later it will all be okay. Im glad I had a wonderful sister too understand...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Yes, it's the end. Sadly. I think I like this ending. But I want to hear from you guys. Im gonna miss writing this story. I want to thank you all for reading. Hopefull this wasn't a waste of your time. You guys make everyday so awesome. You guys help me keep writing and I thank you for that. Thank you all for your support and kind reviews. Im mostly thank you for ****a lot of things. :D**

**SHOUT OUT TO EVERY ONE OF YOU! I READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


End file.
